Kidnapped
by Tina Talia Taosa Tinara
Summary: A What if story, Anakin never turned to the Dark side so as a last ditch effort Palpatine kidnaps Anakin and tortures him in order to break him, but he never will. (Revamped version of Kidnapped with one new character).
1. Foreword

_Enough is enough, the Chancellor of the Grand Republic had enough. For the past twenty-three years, Palpatine had been trying to gain the trust of Anakin for years. So Palpatine had some of his minion's captures Anakin while the Jedi Knight was on a top secret mission. Anakin has been imprisoned by the Chancellor for three months now. During his entire imprisonment, his been cut off from both the force as well as from his family, friends, and those he loved. While he was imprisoned his family, friends, and those he loved continuously searched for him once they learned that he was in trouble. They weren't going to give up until they found the Jedi Knight the same went for Anakin as he continued to fight against his captors. Knowing that the longer he held out, the more chance his family, friends, and those he loved would be found alive._


	2. Anakin

Upon the planet of Coruscant way down in the underbelly of its underworld. In a secluded and remote spot held a cell which held only one prisoner, but this prisoner wasn't evil or crazy the prisoner was a victim of his warden. The warden took advantage of the cells strategic location to torture the prisoner.

"No, I will never join you." Another scream was released from the dry throat of Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker after he refused once again to consent to the dark side one more time. Once again a whip cracked over the young Jedi's back again and again until many new scars appeared over old. With a bleeding back Anakin leaned against his chains because he had no strength to hold himself up.

Someone started to laugh, but this wasn't a hearty chuckle well unless you count laughing at someone getting hurt. The laugh was so evil that it sent a massive shiver up Anakin's spine. Hidden in the shadows of the room the person laughing was taking great pleasure in indirectly inflicting pain on the young knight.

After laughing for a few more moments, the person hidden by the shadows stepped out of them to reveal the evil face. The face of Chancellor Palpatine, who Anakin knew now as Darth Sidious, the Dark Lord of the Sith. He walked up to the chained up Jedi and placed his evil face only a few inches away from Anakin's face.

"Skywalker, you will turn away from the awful light and embrace the incredible power of the dark side."

"Never." Anakin looked into the cold eyes of Sidious with an unwavering defiance. So much so that the Sith Lord almost considered the thought of backing down for a while, almost.

"You will join me Skywalker, one way or another you will become my apprentice and I will become your master." After giving the young Jedi a powerful force push which slammed Anakin against the back wall. He then left the room and once the door was closed the chains discharged from the metal cuffs around Anakin's wrist. These cuffs were the only thing holding Anakin up as well as keeping him from connecting to the force. After being thrown against the wall, Anakin did not move at all from how he landed on the floor. Once he rested for a few more moments he gently lifted himself into a sitting position. Then he leaned against one of the walls with his shoulder so as to not aggravate the wounds on his back. He grabbed what was left of his Jedi robe and like he had done so many times before he tore the fabric into strips and used them to cover his new wounds. With all the injuries he had acquired over the three months of him being here

Hours later some food,bacta pads and paste, as well as some gauze, and a blanket was thrown into the room. The young Jedi grabbed the supplies and once he removed his all of his makeshift bandages. He applied the beta paste over all his wounds that he could reach then wrapped the gauze over the wounds. After he had finished with the bandages, he rewrapped his makeshift bandages around himself. When he finished, he ate the meager meal he was provided and then wrapped himself up in the blanket and laid flat on the ground. Within a few moments, he drifted off into a very restless sleep.

Anakin

In my dreams, I did the only thing to pass the time I reminisced about the things that been happening to me since my capture. Three months ago I was assigned a top secret mission from the Jedi Council. I was under order not to tell anyone the specifics of my mission, so Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and Padme had no clue where I was going. I had told them all that I was going on another mission to the Outer Rim. Seeing as I was always sent to the Outer Rim this wasn't new to them, but I hated lying to them.

For the next month, I did my duty, and every, few weeks I reported to the Jedi Council updating them on the missions progress. The day I was kidnapped I was supposed to be reporting to the council I had just turned the communications panel on and got in contact with the Council. When the command center we had set up a month ago came under attack, a fight quickly broke out. I don't know what the council did or didn't see, but I fought against a hooded man with a red lightsaber. I was so tired that I wasn't fighting up to my full potential, so the hooded man made me lose my lightsaber, but I wasn't able to get a hold of it again when the man's goons started to stick me with electrocution rods unto I lost consciousness. That was the last thing I remembered before waking up alone in this cell.

I woke up from a very restless sleep, so I tried to readjust the blanket and get a few more winks of sleep before my jailer returns for another session of torture and pain. However being the chosen one I could still feel the force all around me full of fear and desperation surrounding me. As a Jedi, I wasn't supposed to feel anything especially fear that gave me a bit of joy thinking about what the tabloids would say if they could see their 'Hero with No Fear' cowering in a corner.

After that brief moment of happiness, I thought about my friends in the Temple about Obi-Wan, my Angel, and Snips. I was certain that they were all anxious about me though with the force binders Sidious put on my wrist I couldn't be sure. Padme was only three months pregnant, but if math is correct, she would be six months pregnant right now with our child.

With my unique connection to the Force, I was able to do a few things like speed up my healing process which allowed most of my wound were scabbed over before the next torture session.

During the calm before the storm while I was trying to heal myself I did my best to stretch out my senses as far as I could with it to get someone's attention. I had a feeling that someone was looking for me, so I pressed on. As I continued, I thought of giving up, but then I would remember one of Master Yoda's lesson from the time when I was a youngling 'Do or do not there is no try.' That lesson was one of the hardest lessons because it confused me very much, but I didn't give up no matter how long it took I am going to get in contact with someone, somehow.


	3. Obi-Wan

_Obi-Wan_

 **Three months**

 **Three months ago** , Anakin told me and his padawan that the council was sending him on another mission to the Outer Rim Territory.

 **Two months and three weeks ago** , The Council called Ahsoka and me into the room where they informed us that Anakin went missing on a mission on the planet Affa on a secret mission. They informed us that a man with a red lightsaber and Magna guards were the ones responsible. We were being dispatched immediately to investigate and find clues to where Anakin might be. Before we left, I knew that I had to inform someone of this in secret part of the temple that only the two of us knew about I told Athena everything when I was finished she broke down crying.

"Athena, please I know you're upset, but you don't need to worry Ashoka, and I are on the case we'll be leaving in a few moments. I just had to come and tell you personally before you heard it from someone else."

"Thank you Obi-Wan, please find my baby brother and bring him home safe and sound."

"I will Athena now doesn't you worry, I will return back to you and our son." Athena kissed her husband goodbye, and the two went their separate ways.

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan traveled to Anakin's last known location on our way there they watched Anakin's last transmission to the council members aware of his mission. When the recording was finished, they had arrived at the base where the attack had taken place. The whole place was a mess except for where other clones had dug their counterparts out of the rubble. Captain Rex was there at the site and informed Ahsoka and Obi-Wan that most of Anakin's men had suffered from a mild case of hypothermia, but they were all fine and returned to help them in their investigation.

The men from the 501st helped a great deal as they all sifted through the rest of the wreckage we soon uncovered one of the hallways. Where they found a lot more clones and we quickly got them out and into a medical frigate. Once they cleared the passageway Obi-Wan and Ahsoka went through it and found the communications hub where the attack had taken place.

Obi-Wan watched the security tapes keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. Which considering that is was his padawan he was looking for something more than out of the ordinary, as out of the ordinary was a norm for his padawan. Using every security camera available to him, Obi-Wan watched the fight from every angle.

Even though Anakin was a very formidable warrior he looked exhausted and Obi-Wan had only seen him that way a few times, and that got the old master worried. He was primarily concerned when Anakin's lightsaber was forced out of his hand. As soon as Anakin no longer had a weapon, the Magna guards immediately took advantage and repeatedly electrocuted him until he was unconscious.

The kidnapper never showed his face, but as the council said a man with a red lightsaber which was a definite indicator that he or she was a master of the dark side. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan started to clear the rubble out of the room and once then did the signs of an intense lightsaber battle. With the use of a flashlight, the two of them looked around the chamber for some evidence. Then Obi-Wan's light reflected off of something stuck in the rubble going over to it he removed the shiny object and once he did he found out that it was Anakin's lightsaber the one he lost during the fight.

 _Obi-Wan_

"Ahsoka" the young Tortuga looked my way as I tossed Anakin's weapon her way. She caught it and realized what she was holding that was when her eyes went wide.

"What do we do now, Master Kenobi?" Ahsoka emotions were easily detected through the Force, mainly a large amount of both anger and fear.

"We take a moment to calm our thoughts clearing our minds. From what I can tell from the tapes Anakin was kidnapped alive. Even though he was tired beyond belief, he did put up a good fight." Looking around the room, I took into account that there were no splatters of blood anywhere.

"Master, we should go talk to the council to try and figure out why Anakin was on this mission in the first place."

"Anakin has taught you well little one." A small smile lighted her face, and her pride was swelling. The two of us went back to our cruiser to inform the Jedi Council of our findings after that we asked them the questions that we had on our minds.

"Why was Anakin on this mission?" in answer to my question all we got for a few moments was silence before Master Yoda spoke up.

"Overseeing secret negotiations between the Republic and a few key Separatist systems that no longer wanted to be under the tyranny of Count Dooku, Knight Skywalker was."

"That explains why Anakin was so tired before the attack. Who knew about these meetings?"

"Master Yoda, Master Plo, and I as well as Chancellor Palpatine, and Senator Bail Organa who was representing the Republic's interest in this endeavor" Master Windu answered this time. With that knowledge, the suspect list was increasingly short, but I was not done asking questions.

"On the recording, we saw Anakin dressed up in clone uniforms with the colors of his men. Why?" He was attired in their snow clothes as the planet Affa was known for their very cold climate.

"This was a carefully guarded secret that a Jedi was sent with Senator Organa on this mission." Master Plo responded this time giving Ahsoka and all of the roped in Jedi Council members.

"Thank you, Masters, you've given us much to think about." The transmission ended, and both of us decided on calling it a night. As we made our way down the cruisers halls towards our own beds, I suddenly collapsed to the floor in pain. The bond that I had with Anakin stretched to the point of almost breaking. I could feel the immense pain coming from my padawan before it was abruptly cut off. A lot of troopers surround us, and their voices muffled around me, but none of them made any sense then my vision went dark.

I don't know how long I was out, but when I came to the first thing I noticed was the white walls of the infirmary. The troopers must have brought us here after we collapsed in the hall earlier. Very slowly I sat up, but I had to stop for a moment for my head to stop spinning before I looked around I found Ahsoka doing the same thing I was doing in the bed next to mine. She was looking very downcast and scared after a while Captain Rex and Commander Cody entered the room.

"How are you two feeling, Commander/General?"

"Except for a small headache, I'm fine Ahsoka?"

"Same thing goes for me, Master." Ahsoka kept her eyes downward and through the force, I could feel that she was very confused. "I felt an unquenchable pain coming from Anakin then all of a sudden I didn't feel anything. This doesn't feel right I can't feel him in the Force, but somehow I know he's in immense pain."

"I feel it too, young one."

"Master does this mean...that my master is… dead?" Tears immediately welled up in her eyes Rex went to sit by her giving the support that she needed allowing her to be more comfortable.

"No, Ahsoka it just means that his kidnapper put a mighty force binder on him which actually cuts him off from the Force and his connection to us. Even then we would know right away if Anakin was… dead." I tried to mask and control my own turmoil, but she knew immediately that I was faking it she knew that I was as scared as she was.

 **Four weeks ago** the council took the two of us off the investigation. Athena and her padawan were the ones that took up the examination. I was glad for that seeing as she would put as much effort into finding her brother as Ahsoka and I did in finding our friend. Though while Athena and her padawan searched Ahsoka and I returned to our lives continuing the daily pattern as we had done while Anakin was away on his mission. Now it was a bit different because we knew that Anakin was in danger and we could do nothing about it. So in the meantime, we did what we could to keep busy that meant taking over Ahsoka's training until such a time when Anakin could return to continue training Ahsoka. During this period every task that I put before her she did it to the best of her ability and became a model padawan focusing on each and every task that she was given.

Even though the council had taken us off the search for Anakin; Ahsoka and I continued to search for any signs of Anakin in the Force. Every morning and after every meal the two of us would stretch out our minds in the Force looking for anything that might lead us to Anakin. Though roughly once a week Ahsoka and I would feel the bond I had with Anakin stretch to the point of breaking. Whenever this happened, Ahsoka and I would pour our combined strength into the force in the hopes that he could latch onto it again an extra boost. After that happened, the two of us would always need to make a trip to the mess hall to regain some strength back.

Many weeks passed, and our routine remained about the same until one morning when I felt a hard pull from the Force. So together Ahsoka and I reached into the Force and grabbed hold of the familiar Force signature of my old padawan. As soon as we had a tight hold on him, we surrounded his Force marks with our own. We could feel his pain, exhaustion, and his extreme loneliness.

Within moments Anakin's spirit lightened and relief flooded through our connection. Ahsoka and I both tried to speak to him, but we couldn't no matter how hard we tried the only thing that passed between us. Then Anakin sent something through their connection a fuzzy mental picture which gave us the reason why he wasn't able to speak across our connection. So Ahsoka and I reached across the link until we could feel the binders broke them off of him.

Finally, our connection with Anakin was finally unhindered by anything we learned everything he had ever tried to hide from us. The most shocking thing for the two of us is his secret marriage to Senator Amidala since the beginning of the Clone Wars and that she's expecting. However, the most prevalent news is that Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord that the Jedi have been looking for. Who's been the one who had kidnapped him on Affa and was still illegally holding him, prisoner, all the while trying his hardest to turn my padawan to the Dark side, unsuccessfully of course.

[Master?] I am so relieved to hear my old padawan's voice so I couldn't stop myself from shedding a few tears of joy before responding.

[I'm here, my former padawan] He was as relieved as I was to finally hear my voice as well.

[Skyguy!] Ahsoka was on the verge of letting a few tears go herself.

[Hey, Snips] Ahsoka's dam doors released and some of her fears were let go into to the Force, but I knew that neither one of us would release all of them until Anakin was safely back behind the walls of the temple.

[How are you feeling?]

[Lousy, I so want to get out of here and get back to the way I was before all of this happened especially back into a more comfortable bed than the floor, I've been sleeping on for the past months]

[We'll get you into one as soon as we find out where you are. Do you have any clue where you are?]

[Not a clue, but I know this that no natural sunlight reaches me at all in my metal cell]

[Ok, so you've been in a metal room are you able to get out of the cell?]

[Last time I tried to do that I got umm shocked pretty badly, and that was with the binders.] I could feel that Anakin was attempting to hide how much pain he was truly in at that moment from Ahsoka. So I tapped into Anakin's and mine connection alone and asked.

[What are you hiding how you're really feeling from Ahsoka she's no longer that inexperienced Padawan we met on Christophsis all those years ago]

[I know Obi-Wan, but if she knows how much I'm hurting she might...]

[Want to help you all the more. Anakin! Ahsoka and I have been searching for you every day since we learned of your kidnapping during that time she's become my temporary padawan and every task that I have placed before her she's excelled at. I'm very sure that once you've returned home you can start training her again and when you do I know that she'll go back to being the fun padawan I once knew, afterward I know that she'll be ready for the trials very soon.]

[Ok, I'll think about it fair enough]

[Yes, I think that is fair, but she'll know soon enough how much pain you're really in when we come to rescue you she'll want to help you by giving her some of her strength and the choice of whether she's ready for the trials can wait for the proper time]

[Understood Master]

[Have you made it out of the cell, Skyguy?]

[Of course, Snips don't you trust me?]

[With my life, Master I just needed to be sure] again I reminded my stubborn padawan.

[Now you should trust her yours] Anakin was annoyed at me at my annoyed at me for my answer, but he still didn't let his barriers down for Ahsoka.

[Go up as high as you are able to Anakin, hide, and don't move until we come for you] Once he was safely hidden Ahsoka and I arose out of our meditative state keeping our link to Anakin open, but it was only dulled down a little bit. Ahsoka was already waiting outside the room like an excited for her first trip outdoors. I quickly followed her lead adding Anakin's lightsaber to my belt as well as my own lightsaber and then Ahsoka and I left the room and headed to the council chambers.

When I got Anakin's lightsaber from the abduction scene, I wanted to give it to her since she was his nearest kin to him. She wouldn't take it even though I'm sure she wanted to know that it was her brothers, but she wanted me to give it back to him when I find him and lucky for her Ahsoka, and I have. We have arrived at the council chambers just as Athena and her padawan were informing the Council of their findings. I sat in my usual seat inside the council chamber with Ahsoka standing behind me.

"With all the evidence that my padawan and I have gathered, we can honestly say that we have no clue as to where Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker's kidnappers have taken him." Athena didn't want to say any of this, but she had to tell the council without crying what she knew. After she had told them the air inside the chamber took a downward spiral. Everyone was unhappy except for Ahsoka and I we were the only ones happy in the room.

"Master Obi-wan, surprise I am at your smile. Why are you and Padawan Ahsoka happy when you've just heard that Master Tarkington and her padawan have found no trace of your former padawan."

"We are happy because ever since Ahsoka and I have learned of Knight Skywalker's disappearance the two of us have been meditating every day and finally about an hour ago we established contact with Anakin." The mood of the entire chamber rose just a bit and even more so after I completed telling the council everything that happened during our conversation except for Anakin's relationship with a particular senator. "At this moment he has hidden in a room safely away from his kidnapper who we found out that he is Chancellor Palpatine."

"Why would the Chancellor want to kidnap Skywalker, I thought the two were close."

"Palpatine is not who he says he's made himself out to be, his real identity is Darth Sidious, the same dark lord that we have been searching for."

"New development, most troubling it is, meditate I must proceed with caution we must."

"Master's I'm afraid Ahsoka and I must be going now as we need to rescue Anakin before Sidious knows he's no longer in his cell."

"Understood, alert the healers to expect Knight Skywalker soon I imagine that he is in immense pain after suffering countless torture sessions by the Dark Lord."

"I will ask them to come to Senator Amidala's as I'd rather not bring him to the temple as this would be the first place Palpatine would look for him. And the senator is an old friend who I am sure would be more than willing to hide Anakin until the medical team deems him well enough to return to the temple." After receiving Master Yoda's permission Ahsoka and I headed to our rooms to disguise ourselves and get a few things prepared for Anakin's return. Ahsoka contacted Captain Rex and told him that he needed to bring him and three of his best men as well as two very qualified medics all of them dressing up in militia outfits. She asked them to meet us in the hanger for a crucial stealth meeting though they asked her questions she told him that she would give them more information face to face.

When we arrived the two of us changed into non-Jedi looking soldier with both Anakin's and mines lightsaber hidden within the armguards. As I waited for Ahsoka, I had Artoo record a message for Padme which informed her about the situation and to prepare herself to receive some Jedi healers. After I had finished Artoo rolled out of the room just as Ahsoka came out of her temporary quarters. She had darkened her montrals and added a more ornamental headdress much like the one she had worn during that mission on Kadaovo. Besides that she wore a long hooded robe that dropped just below her knees, her Padawan braid was still attached to her silver headdress which would be hidden by the hood she was going to wear. For shoes, she wore her standard knee-high boots. Together we placed our brown robes over our disguises and headed down to the hanger bay. We arrived in the hangar bay just before Rex, and his so I allow Ahsoka to fill the men in on the mission while I contacted Anakin to see how he was doing. After getting in communication with him I found out that he was asleep, so being the master of the Jedi arts as I was I pushed against his mind just enough to give him a mental 'shock' which woke him up, but he was rather irritated with me.

[Ugh, really Master do you have to wake me up]

[Sorry padawan, but you need to be awake when Ahsoka and I come to rescue you]

[I understand just make sure you bring a medic]

[Ahsoka and I will both have a medic in our groups and we will be in two separate groups so as to make sure that if one of the groups are stopped for some reason another one is still on its way don't you worry and don't go back to sleep]

[Yes, Master] Returning to reality I had to give a slight chuckle as Anakin sent a small wave of annoyance at me, Ahsoka had just finished briefing the men on the particulars of the mission.

"What's so funny?"

"I was just talking to Anakin, and he was a bit annoyed at me for making him stay awake." Ahsoka chuckled as well probably remembering her own memories of trying to wake up when he really didn't want to.

"Are we all ready?"

"Yes, we are" I gave Ahsoka a smirk enjoying her joyful spirit the two of us removed our robes then we put on our head disguises. After we had separated into groups, we took to the streets with our troopers behind us guarding our backs as we started stage one of the plan.


	4. Ahsoka

_Ahsoka_

When the troopers arrived, I told them the good news, that we had found General Skywalker, after they heard that all of them were more than ready to accompany us to rescued him. Once I finished informing the men Obi-Wan had just returned to reality with a bright smile on his face.

"What's going on?" Obi-Wan gave a little chuckle in response.

"Anakin was just expressing his annoyance at me for waking him up and telling him he needed to stay awake." I joined in the chuckle remembering my own times that I had to wake Anakin up, he really never was a morning person so he never liked it when I woke him up early in the morning. After our brief laughing moment Obi-Wan and I ditched our Jedi robes and separated into the two groups.

Within a few minutes, we entered Coruscant underbelly, where the scum and villainy hide. We followed Obi-Wan and his team at a safe distance all the while I know that with every move of our muscles, we're getting closer and closer to my master. After an hour had passed our groups separated going two different directions as we had discussed earlier. As a way to throw off anyone who might have been tailing us.

I was taking a longer route while Obi-Wan took the shorter route to Anakin. By the time we arrived Obi-Wan was already there with Kix taking care of my master's injuries, he was just about done. So while he finished up, I looked around the room Anakin had chosen to hide in.

"Really, Skyguy a cleaning closet." Anakin looked at me with joy in his eyes though he was very hurt he gave me a weak smile.

"This was the only place I could that would fit me comfortably whilst I waited for you guys to come and get me." He gave me another weak smile, but then it quickly went away when Kix applied some ointment on an open wound. Here he was thousands of cuts and bruises evident on his body, and he's still trying to hide it from me how much pain he was truly in.

"Stop blocking me out Skyguy, I know that you're in much more pain than you're letting me feel I can see it on your body." Anakin was more than a little bit shocked at my declaration

"Obi-Wan told me that you are no longer the snippy youngling that I met on Christophis." A small smile sprung on his face, and he released his mental shields and collapsed further into unconsciousness. Immediately I latched onto him and boosted his strength with my own allowing him to lean on me for support.

"Thanks, Snips"

" You were never alone no matter where you are, better remember that."

"I will padawan and thank you." I gave my master a smile before looking at Kix who was just finishing up putting new bandages on the last wounds that my master had. Over to the side, there was a small mountain of old bacta pads and torn strips off his cloak and a blanket all had dried blood on them. Some were slashed in half I could guess that my master was tortured and afterward he was able to treat himself, so he placed new over old again and again.

"Kix, did you take all of those pads and cloth strips off of General Skywalker?"

"Yes, Commander even though most of the bacta in them were no longer useful I am very glad that he kept them on because some of his are very bad and will require a full three-day dip in a bacta tank as soon as we can get him to one."

"Is he ready to travel, Kix?"

"I wouldn't advise it, but under the circumstances, we really have no choice, but as soon as we reach the surface, we should stop and get transport to bring us the rest of the way to the landing point."

"Agreed let's go we need to get out of here before Sidious realizes his prisoner is gone." Rex and Boil come to either side of my master slowly helping him get to his feet. As soon as he was our entire group made it safely to the surface wherein upon Skyguy stifled a grunt after he gazed upon the night lift of Coruscant. Because of our bond, I understood that he was crying in pain because the nighttime lights hurt his eyes so to remedy that situation I tore a bit of cloth off of my robe enough to wrap around my master's eyes.

"Better?"

"Better, thank you Snips."

"Your welcome, but now that two more you owe me." Skyguy gave a small chuckle, but he had to stop as even laughing hurt his ribs. We all stopped in an alleyway and placed Anakin on a crate and allowed him to lean against a wall of the building. When he was safe Master Obi-Wan, Boil, and Fives went to get a speeder.


	5. Padme

Padme

I was in my apartment undressing from the day's debate when Artoo rolled in and played a message from Obi-Wan.

|| Padme, about three months ago Anakin was captured by a Sith, but we have finally been able to locate him. He is very hurt and to throw off his kidnapper we are not taking him directly to the Temple, but to your apartment, Jedi healers are heading your way as soon as they can. Anakin has told Ahsoka and myself know about your secret relationship. Worry not, no one will know besides the two of us know about it though I think Master Yoda might have already known, I don't know how. I will see you soon Padme ||

I was so filled with joy that my proverbial cup was running over; Ani, my Ani has been found since the day I obtained information about his capture from Bail I have been very worried for him. Somehow that I do not fully understand, I could sense whenever he was in immense pain and so could our unborn child. Our little one would become so quiet at times during those times when he or she felt their father in pain I always became a very concern mother.

So I got dressed in a more comfortable outfit just in time for the Jedi healers to arrive just like Obi-Wan said they would. I directed them to my bedroom all of them gave me a curious glance when they saw the room probably wondering why I was giving up mine. So I told them that this was only a small way that I could repay the 'Hero with No Fear' for saving my life many times. I, however, would always give the best that I own to Anakin if it would help him in any way, he is my secret husband and I would always do that for him.

I gave the Jedi healer's room to work and waited in my living room for the moment when Obi-Wan would bring Anakin home to me. After twenty minutes of waiting my door opened and Obi-Wan, but without my Ani.

"Senator Amidala, can I have permission to use one of your smaller transports to safely get Knight Skywalker here ?" I wanted to tell him not to be so formal, but we had guests within earshot so I kept up with the facade for my husband's safety at the moment was all I cared about.

"Of course, Master Jedi and I'll come along to help." Obi-Wan nodded his head and allowed me to lead the way to my garage, he stopped outside my door and gave the order to the two clones to guard my apartment. We quickly made our way to the garage and grabbed transport with a double backseat so the rest of Obi's group could fit them comfortably. I let Obi-Wan drive because I wanted to be ready for Anakin and he would find them much quicker than I would off with his directions. Within a few minutes, Obi-Wan had brought us to the alleyway where he had left Anakin and the others. From the shadows, I can make out the distinct form of my husband sitting on one of the crates leaning heavily on his padawan. Captain Rex and three other men stood around him protecting him.

Slowly they laid Anakin on the backseat with me allowing his head to rest on my lap. As soon as he was comfortable I started to stroke his face. Obi-Wan had told me that he had a hard time looking at the light of Coruscant so he had a cloth covering his eyes one that he could see a little through. So I waited until he gave me a small sign that he was ok and while I stroked his face he turned his head towards me seeking my warmth.

"Ani, wake up sleepy head I need to know your okay, my love." Slowly my handsome husband opened his eyes and gave me a bright smile.

"Angel!" He didn't have any more strength to say more so he just went back to sleep with a happy smile on his face.


	6. Ahsoka (2)

_Ahsoka_

Once my master was loaded onto the transport Master Obi-Wan flew us to Padme's apartment.

"Master, have you contacted the Temple?"

"Yes, I have in a way I spoke with Master Yoda I've informed him that we have Anakin and are heading to the predetermined location. Once he's well enough we'll transfer him to the Halls of Healing."

"Umm, were supposed to be asleep in our room at the Temple right now besides the Jedi Council were the only ones except for the two Jedi's who took over looking for Anakin. How are we going to avoid attention when we return."

"I trust Master Tarkington and her padawan with my life I'll contact them once we get to the Senator's apartment. You can go back to the temple and meet up with Master Tarkington to get all of us a change of clothes especially Anakin."

"Understood" We arrived at Padme's apartment within moments together Anakin was placed on the Senator's bed and the Jedi healers went to work. I waited for a moment so Obi-Wan had the time to get in contact with his friend at the Jedi Temple.

"Ahsoka Master Tarkington knows you're on your way and she'll help you in any way that you need."

"Thank you, Master Obi-Wan." I took a speeder and whisked over to the Temple to gather so new outfits for the three of us. Master Tarkington met me at the entrance to the Temple and the two of us went to mine and Anakin's room to which I asked if she could gather an outfit for my Master and do the same for me and Master Obi-Wan. She said she would which gave me enough time to report to Master Yoda.

"Very glad I you have safely return am."

"Thank you, Master, Master Obi-Wan told me that he contacted you which informed you of what was going on."

"Contacted me he did, help I can give you when return to the temple you do at the time stated on this pad take the designated path. Safest it is less Jedi to be seen by you will be."

"Thank you, master" Master Yoda handed me a data pad with the information on it which was placed immediately into my backpack. Returning back to my room with Obi-Wan I found Master Tarkington waiting for me with three pairs of clothes one for me, Skyguy, and Master Obi-Wan.

"Here you go. Ahsoka, how did Master Skywalker look to you."

"Very injured, but once he gets into a bacta tank he should be more than okay."

"That's good to hear get going padawan."

"Thank you, master." With all the supplies gathered I silently slipped out of the temple and returned back to Padme's apartment. Where I found that most everyone had gone to sleep Obi-Wan in one of the guest rooms so I placed his change of clothes on the dresser in the bedroom. On my way to Padme's room, I passed the living room in which the clones that weren't stationed at the front doors of her apartment were stretched out on the couches and the floor. I finally entered Padme's bedroom where I found my master asleep on the bed with his wife beside him. After placing a change of clothes for him on the dresser I gently sat on his side of the bed not wanting to wake him up, he must have felt my presence because he opened up his eyes and looked my way.

"Hey Snips"

"Skyguy you really should be sleeping we can talk in the morning."

"I don't want to go to sleep if I do I might wake and this will have all been a dream."

"You don't need to worry this isn't a dream, you're here safe with your wife and unborn child by your side and friends all around you. You're safer than you've ever been you can just feel it in the Force."

"It feels...amazing...I never want to ever forget that."

"And I'll make sure you don't now I've grabbed you a change of clothes from the temple they're on the dresser when you wake up in the morning." Skyguy nodded his head and returned to the land of dreams once again.

After making sure that my master was fully asleep I headed off to the other guest room, but before I too drifted off into the land of dreams. I need to remove my disguise which took me a good hour to accomplish. When it was all off I snuggled under the covers and I quickly slipped into the the land of dreams.


	7. Post Family Reunited

Post Family Reunited

 _3 years later_

 _Anakin_

"Ahhh!"

"Anakin! What's wrong?" My lovely wife looks deep into my eyes and knows that something is wrong. I tried to articulate what was going on, but my voice got caught in my throat. My entire body was shaking very uncontrollably, and I was really sweating absentmindedly I brushed against my chest where many of scars were still present. My Angel placed her soft arms around me giving me the comfort that I always got from her touch.

It's been a few years since Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and the clones rescued me from the being Darth Sidious's prisoner. I've had a lot of nightmares since then back over time they've occurred less and less. Though not many Jedi know what happened to me during that time even less know that I've broken the Jedi attachment rule. Though for some reason Master Yoda already knew he's even visited the children a few times especially on their birthday. During one of those occasions, Master Yoda commented on my twins midichlorian count in the Force.

"Your young ones strong with the force they are. Just like his father Luke is and just like her mother Leia is, but both will balance the other out, so neither is as reckless as their father." I remembered that I felt a little, but I knew that the old master spoke the truth I had always been a bit of a trouble maker though most of the trouble I got into seemed to always find me. After remembering all of that, I finally found my voice.

"I'm okay Angel it was just a nightmare."

"The nightmares are becoming less frequent that's good." I would always scare her when I awoke from the nightmares, but this would be going on for awhile.

"They are, but I'm sure that they won't stop until Sidious is dead." She nodded her head knowing that for three years the Jedi Council has been searching for the former Chancellor of the Republic with no luck. In silence, we stayed until two small bodies jumped into our bed the two of us laughed knowing that Luke and Leia had decided on joining us. Our children were very Force-sensitive so they would always join the two of us in bed when they heard me scream. Both of them were hugging their favorite toys close to them at night these were always the toys they slept in. For Leia, it was always her doughnut hair princess doll, and for her brother, it was a stuffed tontha.

"Daddy, you ok?" My princess was very curious one for her age, but in the back of my mind, I had a notion that when she was older, she would be just like her mother and since she is my daughter she might have my temper.

"I'm alright princess, daddy just has a bad dream." Leia smiled at me then snuggled in between her mother and me alongside her brother. I looked at Luke and knew that his eyes were exact copies of Padme's which gave me the idea that he would have his mother's common sense enough so that he can combat my genetic capability for recklessness. With moments the two of them were asleep.

"Ani?"

"Mhh"

"I know this is something you'd rather not speak about, but what are we going to do if the Sith go after me or the children to get to you."

"They won't only Master Yoda, Obi-Wan, and Athena know about your marriage to me and the birth of our children and since you are no longer in the spotlight. The three of you can go to the Lake Country to live in relative safety."

"Will that work?"

"I know it will Obi-Wan, Athena, and I hashed out a plan yesterday we'll be leaving in a few days." Padme closed her eyes and went to sleep, but not before she cuddled a bit closer to our children like a mother lion protecting her cubs. "Our family will never be separated ever again." I wanted to kiss her, but it was kind of impossible with the twins in between us so I settled for wrapping an arm around my children and touching my wife. Knowing that I would never leave my family without a doubt in their mind that I would be with them forever.


	8. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

Anakin kept his promise and always stayed by his family and that was a good thing because a month after the three of them left Coruscant. Palpatine returned and ordered the destruction of the entire Jedi Order. At that time Anakin had joined Obi-Wan on a mission when their troopers turned on them, they were able to escape with Captain Rex who when he could, left to go a rescue Ahsoka.

Obi-Wan and Anakin went separate ways both had to go home a protect their families, but once they were all of them came together once more to figure out what was going on and what they were going to do. They meet up on Tatooine; Ahsoka and Rex, Obi-Wan and Athena with their son James, Anakin and Padme with their son and daughter Luke and Leia, Master Yoda was with them as well. Hidden in a back room, they gathered and made their decision.

Athena, Obi-Wan, and James would remain on Tatooine living up in the hill country as a hermit family.

Anakin, Padme, Leia, and Luke would return to Naboo and create an entire new identity for his entire family and make the rest of the universe believe that he and his wife died during the Clone Wars

Ahsoka and Rex would hide out on a remote planet in the Outer Rim. With the men of the 501st squadron living with them a small army hidden in plain sight.

All of them are going into hiding until such a time as when they are all ready to come out and fight back against the forces of darkness that are now clouding over the entire galaxy. To defeat it this will take an immense amount of will. The same amount of will it might take to do this can be found in many people especially a Jedi in order to protect the innocent.


	9. Author's Note

Hey Guys,

This is (TTT)Tinara thanks for following and enjoying Kidnapped if you would like to read more the next installment of my Kidnapped series _Family Reunited_.

From the Desk of Tina Talia Taosa Tinara


End file.
